Rat in the Room
by GSandM
Summary: Yukimura decides the regulars need to go to another training camp. All 8 are thrown into the same room. Chaos endures. And there's a rat in the room...? But Rikkaidai aren't afraid of rats...right? Feat. Seigaku and Hyotei. Total Crack.


_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, _私立立海大附属中学校! _Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them. _

_**

* * *

**_

Hi, I'm here with **another ****Rikkaidai** fic. This is a humor fic, so please bear with me. This is** not** a **one-shot**. **Reviewers** will be praised while I will use your** flames** to burn my marshmallows. Usual** disclaimer** applies, I do not own **Tennis no Ohjisama** and if I did, I'd keep **Sanada **for myself.

**Rating:** K+

**Gene:** Humor,

**Starring:** The **Rikkaidai Regulars**,

**Sub-starring: Hyotei **and** Seigaku **

**Summary:** Yukimura decides the regulars need to go to another training camp. All 8 are thrown into the same room. Chaos indures. And there's a rat in the room...?

**Warning (s):** Randomness, possible, **out of characterless** due to **insane humor**, possible** spoilers**, if so very tiny ones.**

* * *

**

Begin.

It had started when Yukimura had decided that the Rikkaidai Regulars were going to take part in the second part of the Senbatsu Training Camp. Now, no one had actually DISAGREED because they all thought it to be an actually good idea.

That was their first mistake.

The Senbatsu Training Camp was actually running out of room! Much more tennis players than expected had actually come to take part in the camp and that had resulted in SHARING ROOMS! Now, most school wouldn't MIND sharing rooms. In fact, they would probably of encouraged it. But not Rikkaidai. Rikkaidai was all about... PRIVACY! Well, okay, no. BUUUT, they did NOT want to have to share rooms!

Much less all be thrown into the SAME room.

"This is no going to work..." Sanada Genichirou, the fukubuchou stated.

"It's only for a couple nights, Genichirou. We'll manage." Yukimura replied. If he had KNOWN what he was getting himself into, he would of gathered his regulars and headed straight back to school and forgot about this entire camp rubbish. But seeing as he's not a physic, he didn't know.

"YAY! I get to share a room with buchou!" Kirihara cooed happily.

"Just stay AWAY from my side, baby-brat!" Niou protested.

"It's not an octagon, Niou. We can't all have our own sides." Jackal said.

"But I want my OWN room." Niou snapped.

"Haru, calm down." Yagyuu, Niou's partner replied.

Marui just chewed away happily on his gum.

As the bickering continued, Aoi-sensei, Sakaki and Tezuka, who were in charge of the camp walked up to them. "Rikkaidai will be in room number 37, down the hall and to your right." Sakaki said, handing Yukimura the key.

"Arigatou." He replied politely.

As they continued down the hall, Marui spoke up. "Wait! Are you telling me that there's only ONE key... as in the EIGHT of us have to share ONE key AND ONE bathroom!?" The tensai pouted.

When they entered the room, matters only had gotten worse. There were only two beds.

"Oh, hell no..."

"This is 38.4 percent inaccurate."

"Hn."

"I CAN'T believe this!"

"We're going to be sharing BEDS too!?"

"Hmm, well the room is made for only two people..."

"Well, this is awkward."

"..."

So, after arguing, complaining and more arguing, the regulars decided to do what any other SANE team would do in this predicament. FIGHT FOR THE BEDS!!!

"Get OFF me, baby-brat!"

"Someone knocked off my glasses. I can't see..."

"100 LAPS around the camp!!!"

"Minna..."

"My notebook! My precious data!"

"Ah! I think I swallowed my gum!!"

"Get off my head, sempai-tachi!"

"Oh God."

So in the end, everyone decided it would be healthier to SHARE the beds. Now, there are eight regulars and only TWO beds, meaning four to a bed. Which was MORE than just a LITTLE awkward.

"I get to share a bed with Hiroshi!!" Niou called out, mentally daring anyone else to say otherwise. They all sweat dropped and continued unpacking in their cooped up tiny, tiny so-called room.

"Well, if Hiroshi and Haru are sharing a bed, we'll need two other people." Yukimura pointed out.

NO ONE wanted to get into the same bed as Niou and Yagyuu, so they all sort of whistled and looked innocently out the window. Yukimura just sighed. He had figured as much, so he came prepared! Okay, well no he didn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't come up with a last minute plan!

**_Bed 1:_ **

_- Niou_

_- Yagyuu_

_- Sanada _(after much convincing from Yukimura)

_- Yukimura_

**_Bed 2:_ **

_- Marui_

_- Jackal_

_- Yanagi_

_- Kirihara _(after much whinning)

"I bet no OTHER team has to share beds!" Marui whined at 11:00pm, where it came time to sleep in peace.

"Marui, stop whining." Sanada hissed, who had just wanted to sleep.

Or not.

"How come I don't get to share a bed with Mura-buchou!?"

"It's _Yukimura-buchou_." Sanada said, secretly enjoying sharing bed with the captain. Well, Yagyuu and Niou too. But it was worth it.

"Honestly, has someone seen my glasses? They fell off earlier..."

After a while, the team dozed off.

"…"

Kirihara murmured softly, on the verge of consciousness as he felt something soft nuzzling his cheek, snuggling in to it. "Hmmm…morning' Sempai-tachi," Kirihara mumbled sleepily, blearily opening his eyes, only to come face to pink nose with two large beady eyes. Kirihara's eyes widened comically and he gasped, scooting backwards, only to drop off the bed and end up on the floor with swirl eyes.

Shaking his head, Kirihara sat up, staring at the bed, then suddenly remember his predicament. Shrieking, Kirihara shot up and to the other side of the room, promptly pouncing on top on the first bed.

_"BUUUCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!! . FUUUKUUUUUBUUUCHOUU!!!!!!!"_

Sanada poked his head from the inside of the covers to see Kirihara standing atop the bed, pointing frantically at the closet. Raising an eyebrow at the younger teen's strange behavior, Sanada growled at the pair of huge olive eyes. He had JUST fallen asleep when their kouhai had come running to them. Honestly, the disrespect! Of course, he was used to it. Sanada looked up at Kirihara, grumpily, for an explanation.

"The- it…the thing…big…huge…huge ears," Kirihara imitated huge ears and scrunched up his eyes, "beady eyes…" used his fingers to imitate vampire-like teeth coming from his mouth, "Huge teeth!! It's coming to get meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Sanada gazed quizzically at Kirihara, who was still gesticulating wildly, desperately trying to explain himself as coherent words had completely deserted him.

"Big! Huge! Massive thingies poking out from its thingy!!!"

Sanada blinked, and then let out a low mumbling sound, "Kirihara? Are you sleep walking again?"

Kirihara shook his head furiously, pointing at the closet again.

Knowing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, Sanada sighed, stepping forward and pulling Kirihara off the bed and into the other bed. Kirihara, in turn struggled violently, "Come on! Check—Ow! That hurt! Go check the closet—ow! Quit pulling my ha—Ow! That's it! Stop, fukubuchou!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Kirihara wailed, grabbing hold of an article of clothing and chucking it at Sanada's head, who managed to duck just in time.

"KIRIHARA! STOP! No! Not the pap-" A very enraged Sanada suddenly let go of Kirihara, and fell back, his eyes a swirling mass, his forehead imprinted with the shape of a star, "er-weight."

Kirihara immediately ran back to the first bed and jumped back on, grasping the covers for his dear life. WHY or HOW the other regulars did not awake from the horrible noise, remains a mystery. THAAAT, or they're all very heavy sleepers! Sanada groaned and sat up, glaring at Kirihara.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA!! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BED!!" The fukubuchou stalked forward and grabbed the delusional kouhai by the waist, and pulling the stupefied teen back towards the bedroom.

As soon as they neared the second bed and Sanada was just about to fling Kirihara onto the bed, and possibly on top of Niou, Yagyuu or Yanagi, Kirihara seemed to regain the use of his limbs and desperately latched on to the doorframe. Sanada raged and stumbled, tightening his grip on Kirihara's waist and tugging the unwilling teen away.

"Let. Go. Of. The. Door," Sanada hissed dangerously, his eye twitching spasmodically.

"You can't make me!! It's after me! It's coming to get me!!!!!!!!" Kirihara screamed hysterically.

Yukimura yawned and scratched his tired eyes. "Ne, Genichirou? Akaya?" He asked, wondering if Sanada pulling a screaming Kirihara was just a dream or reality. Most people would think that this was just a weird dream, and go back to sleep. But Yukimura wasn't 'most people'.

Sanada groaned and let go of Kirihara, who fell, unceremoniously to the floor, suddenly shooting up and running back to the first bed, hurdling himself under the covers.

"There is nothing in the closet. You're either dreaming or delusiona.! Look, I'll prove it to you!" with that, Sanada stalked in to the bedroom closet, Kirihara watching him carefully from his perch on the bed, while Yukimura just sat up, only _slightly _bewildered.

There was absolute silence.

SQUEAK

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!"

Sanada shot out of the closet, screaming like a mad man, "KIRIHARA! MAKE SPACE FOR ME!!!"

Sanada launched himself at the bed, scrambling on top of it, slipped, then………………….fell off, a huge bump forming on his head.

"I TOLD YOU!! IT'S COMING TO GET ME!!!!!!!!" Kirihara screeched manically, reaching down and hoisting Sanada on to the bed with surprising strength. Yukimura just blinked a couple of times. Now he was SURE this was just a retarded nightmare.

SQUEAK

Both teens' eyes widened at the sound and the sight of a small pink nose poking its way rounds the bedroom doorframe.

Yukimura's eyes widened. "IT'S COMING!!!"

SQUEAK

Kirihara, Sanada and Yukimura scrambled further away on the bed, clutching onto each other fearfully.

"FUKUBUCHOU!! CALL FOR HELP!!!!" Kirihara screeched.

"I DON'T HAVE MY MOBILE!"

"THEN USE THE ROOM PHONE!" Yukimura added.

"Bu-but, it's on the other side of the room," Sanada stuttered.

"Then you better get a move on, before the mouse gets you," with that, Kirihara shoved an unknowing Sanada off the table, who in turn stumbled and tripped, falling face first on the floor.

Standing up quickly, Sanada cast a furtive look towards the bedroom door, freezing up when he saw the mouse peering curiously up at him. Gulping, Sanada edged around the room, going in to a drop roll behind the second bed, before coming up next to the phone. Slowly reaching a tentative hand out for the phone, Sanada dialed in a number, casting frightened glances towards the mouse, which was slowly inching its way to where he sat.

"Hello?"

"Yanagi!?…You need to wake up quickly!! It's an emergency!! It's coming to get us!!" Sanada squealed when the mouse poked its head around the closet, "IT'S HERE!!" Sanada quickly hung up and dashed back to the bed, clinging onto Yukimura tightly.

"Gen…ich…irou…can't…b…br…eat…breathe," Yukimura wheezed, struggling weakly against the vice-grip he was in.

Sanada looked down in surprise and gasped, "Gomen..."

Yanagi woke up slowly, wondering about the phone call he had just received. GEEZ, Sanada was RIGHT beside him! Looking around, he saw their kouhai, buhcou and fukubuchou gripping each other like their lives depended on it.

"You don't have to yell so loud..." Yanagi murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, now fully awake. He glanced over at the clock, which read 1:21AM! The INHUMANITY!! Scowling, he glanced over at the others.

SQUEAK

All four of the teens looked down slowly, their eyes coming to rest on the mouse peering up at them with its beady eyes. Glancing at each other, they gulped. Kirihara slowly groped around behind him, looking for anything hard and solid. Hands resting on something metal, Kirihara yanked it, and pulled it in the direction of the mouse. He was extremely surprised when Sanada went flying off the bed, realizing too late that the metal thing was part of Sanada's belt, Kirihara went flying off the table as well, forgetting to let go of it.

Both teens groaned as they hit the floor.

"KIRIHARA!!…"

"Yeah…"

"GET. OFF."

"Hehehe…ooops…" Kirihara stood up swiftly, scratching the back of his head nervously, as Sanada stood up, glaring.

"Quick it's coming!"

"What's coming, Seiichi?"

"The mouse, Yanagi-sempai!"

"Mouse?"

SQUEAK

The four regulars froze.

SQUEAK

They looked down.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S ON ME!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!"_ Sanada jumped around the room, shaking his leg wildly, trying to get the blasted mouse of his legs.

Yukimura ran to the small fire place and grabbed one of those small shovel things and cautiously tip-toed back to Sanada, motioning for him to stop moving, which Sanada did almost immediately. Yukimura aimed and took swing and…

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoops…sorry Genichirou," The buchou grinned nervously, holding the shovel like thing behind his back, while Sanada hopped around the room clutching his bruised leg.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE MOUSE!!! NOT ME!!"

"BUT IT MOVED…wait…where is it??" Kirihara looked around the room frantically.

"K—k—k—ki—Kirihara…" Yanagi stuttered, pointing at Kirihara's head.

"Yanagi-sempai! Shhhhh! I'm looking for the mouse…"

"K—i—ri—Kirihara!!"

"What?"

The three pointed at Kirihara's head, and at that precise moment, Marui who had gone to the washroom and Yagyuu who had gone to get a midnight snack, crashed through the door, took one look at their kouhai's head, and—

"_M..m..mm..mmmou…MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_M..m..mm..mmmou…MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Yagyuu and Bunta jumped up onto the top cupboard, Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura following half a second later.

Kirihara looked up and was met by two beady eyes.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH_!" shoving the mouse out of his hair, he watched in shock, awe, then amusement as the mouse landed in Marui's open mouth, effectively shutting the teen up.

Eyes widening, Marui spat out the poor mouse, and watched as it hurtled past Yanagi's head and through the open door of the bedroom.

In a split second, Kirihara pounced on top of the table, his slim frame managing to shove Yagyuu to the floor in his haste.

THUMP!!!

Yagyuu fell to the floor and grunted, dizzy and somewhat disorientated. Yagyuu and Marui glared at Yanagi, Kirihara, Sanada and Yukimura.

"Is this supposed to be a big emergency?! This is what you're screaming for?" Marui asked, all but unsurprised.

Sanada growled, "SO you could rid of the little vermin!!"

Marui smirked, "Oh, so you couldn't do it yourself? I though you were brave fukubuchou…"

"Yeah…and you're not…stupid PINK haired punk…" Kirihara muttered quietly, but seemingly not quietly enough as Marui was at his throat mere nanoseconds later, with Sanada pulling at his hair.

Yagyuu finally managed to stand up and looked in exasperation upon the teens…"You guys…this isn't the Itchy and Scratchy Show!!"

The awake regulars stopped and looked sheepish.

SQUEAK!!

All six froze and Marui immediately launched himself at the cupboards, landing on top of Yanagi, who toppled onto Yukimura, who squished Sanada, while Kirihara was hugging Yagyuu like his life was on the line.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Hey…Rikkaidai, keep it down, Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep!"

"So does Seigaku!" Was heard from down the hallway.

"Yeah…so shut up or open up!"

Sanada hissed and threw all the other regulars off of him (asides Yukimura), before yelling a: "The door's open!!! Feel free to come on in!"

The door swung open to reveal the Hyotei Regulars as well as Seigaku, who all gazed at the six teens cowering on the table in confusion and shock.

"Okay…what's going on here?" Momo questioned.

SQUEAK!

Rikkaidai, Hyotei and Seigaku all froze promptly, each turning a frightened glance towards the mouse glaring at them from the doorway!

"ORE-SAMA COMMANDS YOU TO MAKE ROOM FOR HIM!!!!"

"Momo-sempai, you're squishing me!!!"

"Shishido-seeempaii!"

"Ohtori!!"

"OCHIBI!!!"

"_MOOOOOUUSEEE!!!!!"_ in an instant, the two other schools attempted to jump up onto the cupboards that the other six teens were standing on.

A chorus of "Noooo" rang out from the six Rikkai regulars, feeling the cupboard wobble dangerously underneath their gathered weight.

The mouse SQUEAKED and scurried under the cupboard, the teens screaming hysterically.

"Get it away!!!!" Eiji shrieked, right into Oishi's ear, who yelled and jumped.

Then…chaos broke out and…

CRASH!!!

The cupboard collapsed bringing all twenty-two regulars down with it.

A round of "Ow"s rang through the air as the teens attempted to stand up, shoving other limbs off their bodies, but failing miserably. However they all froze simultaneously, the same thought flashing through their minds.

"Where's the mouse?" Kirihara was the first to voice the question, causing a flurry of movement.

A nervous laugh sounded from under the table and Momo stood up, holding a flat gray thing in his hands, "Found it…"

The others gawked at him, shock clearly written on their faces.

"You…you sat on it?" Shishido questioned, the situation suddenly becoming hysterically funny.

There was silence for about half a second before everyone burst out in to fits of manic laughter. This carried on for about fifteen more minutes until…

SQUEAK!!

The next morning, Niou and Jackal woke up, pondering whether or not the exceptionally loud noises they heard were in their dreams or reality. Anyone would just say 'Oh yeah, that was defiantly a dream', unless of course, you were a part of Rikkaidai.

Niou yawned and stretched looking at the assorted regulars on the floor, passed out and hugging each other.

"Uh, Jackal?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you wondering what I am?"

"I've learned over the years, it's best to no question these sort of things."

"Good idea."

**Owari.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


End file.
